


Sit still, look pretty

by orphan_account



Series: Made at Midnight [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup Artist Jeon Jungkook, Superstar Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perfection is something both of them crave.The perfect dance moves and notesThe perfect brush strokes and colour matchesThe perfect backstage fuck and accidental loveThey were perfect; perfect for each other.





	Sit still, look pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baby_kiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_kiki/gifts).



> Hey, what's good?
> 
> This is my first fic in this account, so I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Socials:  
> Twitter @anerchy2  
> Instagram a.n.e.r.c.h.y

Perfection wasn't a choice for Jungkook, it was a requirement. He was okay with that though, since he thrived on perfection. Since he started doing make up, he never excepted anything that looked even slightly lopsided or patchy. He knew his products and how to use what to achieve exactly what he wanted. And while most people objected against the eighteen year old artist, he already made a name for himself. He got so well known that he even started working for celebrities and social media personalities. That was how he scored his current job: working for the golden boy of Asia.

He got signed to only do the back-up dancers' make up, but as the tour progressed and the other artist got fed up with the rush and pressure, the youngest crew member found him self as main artist at last. He had been working with the main man himself, known as Lay, for a few days, but on the night of the final performance in the biggest arena, he knew how high the stakes were. There were no other make up artists left. The other two who were doing the back-up dancers' make up had both fallen ill earlier that day, and with the limited time they had and the hectic schedule they were on, there was no time to find replacements for them at all. Lay's manager simply just yelled at Jungkook to 'get his lazy ass going' so that he could fo all the extras' faces before the man of honour needed his attention.

That was the most stressful day of the young boy's life. Not only was he doing the best known Asian music artist's make up for a concert where close to fifty thousand people would see, but he also had to make sure that the fifty or so other poeple who would grace the stage with him looked just as flawless. To say that he was a nervous mess was most likely an understatement. But throughout it all he kept his cool and did his job like he knew he could.  
After so many hours had passed that he even lost count and his hands were cramping and head pounding, he was almost finished. Just one last face to do and survive all the thouch ups, then he was a free man.

During the time that he got his make up done, the ravenet could sence that something was off with his make up artist. The man himself had been doing interviews and rehearsals all day long, and he couldn't help but notice that his bunny faced make up artist had disappeared halfway through the day and was looking far more tired and worn out than he did any other day. His doe eyes were bare of any pigment or eyeliner and his usually glossy lips were bare and badly bitten. He looked tired, exhausted even, but still cute in that innocent way of his.

The popstar had grown quite fond of the younger boy, even if they rarely spoke due to shyness and time constraints. He could see that the Korean boy knew what he was doing even at such a young age and it reminded him alot of himself back in the day. That thought bothered him though. He knew how hard it was to take care of yourself when you barely even have time to breath. He didn't want to imagine the cute boy skipping meals or passing out from exhaustion. But in some messed up why, he knew that was just part of this life they chose to live. A life where perfection was worth dying for.

Even as Lay was performing, he couldn't help but wonder about Jungkook. He wondered what he was doing or where he was, but every time he went back down to get into a new set of clothes or just get a touch up, he would see the boy working on the back up dancers and helping out where he could.

After the concert came to a close and the lights on the stage dimmed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The night had gone down without any major problems and the long days were finally over. As everyone packed up their things and left, one figure was left in the dressing room area when then star of the show was on his way out. He leaned against one of the walls and watched a tired looking make up artist pack up his things. There were countless packs of make up whipes strewn all across the tables and some products were still waiting to be taken back home. The ravenet couldn't help but let his eyes scan the boy's frame. He was tall, not as tall as Lay, but also not as short as the girls that usually worked for him. He had a good build; taunt muscles visable through thr tight black jeans he was wearing. As he bent over one of the tables, the older man could swear he was in heaven.

The way the smaller boy's legs flexed and his ass popped out; it was a sight to see. He wondered how it would look if there was nothing obstructing his view of what was underneath that offending piece of material. Before his thoughts got too out of hand, the pop star decided to atleast help the boy a bit, seeing as he looked just about ready to pass out.

"Need any help?"

His voice was deep and scrachy due to the strain of the concert, but he didn't mind it since he could see the goosebumps that spread across the boy's arms. He caught the slight shudder that snaked down his spine and smirked to himself. This was going to be interesting.

"N-no… uh… I'm fine, thank you, sir."

The older had to fight down the groan that threatened to fall from his lips. The boy's voice was light and cute, matching his wide doe eyes that he could see through the giant mirror covering the wall.

"Are you sure? You look pretty tired?"  
By now the ravenet had walked close enough to the brown eyed boy to see the faint scar on his cheek clearly, wondering how he had gotten it. He looked adorable; flushed cheeks, downcast eyes. He was perfect.

As they cleared up in silence, throwing away dirty make up wipes and packing up pallets and bags of lipglosses and powders and brushes, the older could feel the gaze of the brunette on him.

"Thank you"

His voice was breathy and light and sounded every bit as innocent as he looked. His delicate hands placed the last pallets into a big black box before shutting the lid and letting out a massive sigh.

"I should actaully be thanking you. I only heard about how hard you worked a few minutes ago. Thank you, Jungkookie"

The pet name and the deep voice did something to the younger, because he found himself shivering and grasping the edge of the table. His exhausted body felt limp and lifeless and with the added pressure of the man behind him, he could swear his legs were going to give in.

Lay smirked, telling himself that it was okay to do what he was planning on doing. It was okay for him to finally fuck the younger male. He didn't need any more convincing to know that he was going to do it, but when he looked up at the boy and found hooded doe eyes starting back at him, he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Let me take care of you, baby. Let me help"

A strangled whimper came from the young man as he gripped the table in order to not just melt under the heated gaze of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He fought against his insrincts to just fall to his knees and serve, not knowing if that was something the older man was into. The pet names already got him hot and bothered, he didn't think he would be able to survive if the other man was to find out just which buttons to press.

The taller of the two walked up to the boy, standing so close that he was pinning the other's slightly smaller body to the table.

"Do you want this, Kookie?"  
A nod. Jungkook dit not trust his voice. A large hand found it's way onto his hip.

"Do you trust me?"  
Another nod. This time a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back with force. A groan slipped past his thin lips, and he knew it was over for him.

"Then lie down baby," the hot breath on his neck made him shiver, "and let me take care of you."

The brunette didn't waste a second. He laid down on the white table, now clear of make up and hair products. The cold surface made him shiver, bit he couldn't care less about how cold it was. He needed this. He needed to be taken care of and taken controll of.

"Is there anything specific you want me to do, honey?"

Another wave of chills coursed down his spine. Should he be honest? Should he confess his desires or just take it however the older decided to give it?

His internal monologue came to an abrupt end when a hard smack to his thigh jerked him out of it.  
"Don't try to lie. Just tell me."  
Jungkook drew in a shaky breath, scared of judgment or maybe even scared to admit that he wants this. But he needs to say it, needs to get it out of him and feel how it feels.

"C-can you ju-just take c-con-controll?"  
His voice was still innocent, but his eyes were not. The doe eyes that looked so fragile were clouder with lust and need and his bunny smile was taken over by a parted mouth and bitten lips.

"Of course, baby," the older man leaned down so that he could bite at the earings littering his ear. "But only if you use your manners and ask nicely." With that he attached his lips to the smooth skin of Jungkook's neck. He could feel the boy gulp, a shiver making him shudder against the hard table.  
"P-please…"  
As the ravenet traced his teeth over the bump of the younger's adams apple, a delicious moan spilled past his lips, bitten raw in a failed attempt to keep any sounds at bay.  
"Please, what?"  
By now the smirk that graced the superstar's face had turned downright predatory, enjoying the controll he had.  
"Please… pl-please sir"  
This time it was the man still clad in an overly expensive suit that let a groan slip out. It was deep and dominant and made the younger's cock twitch in his pants.

"There we go, baby. Now what should I do with you, huh?"  
The elder let his hands roam over the boy's body. Tracing his hands up his belly to feel a strong sixpack, letting them skim lightly over his perky nipple and eliciting a heady moan from him. He chuckled.  
"Oh, does someone have sensitive little nipples, hm?"  
He kept playing with the little bud untill the boy beneath his was moaning and wriggling around on the table. He lifted the black shirt that covered the boy's abdomin untill it was bunched up under his arms. As soon as the material was out of his way, he attached his mouth to the neglected nipple, while still twerking and pulling the already red one.

"S-sir… ngh… I-I… aahh"

The younger couldn't even form cohert sentences anymore. He was lost in the pleasure of being taken care of like this. His tired body and aching head felt light and floaty, almost as if they weren't attached to his consciousness anymore.

Lay smirked as he lifted his head, letting his eyes take in all of the wrecked boy. His cheeks were flushed, lips slick with spit and glistening sinfully. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his cute little nipples were red from the constant teasing. Unbeknownst to both of them, the smaller boy's arms had moved upwards from where they used to lay limply besides his body to having his wrists crossing over each other above his head. The ravenet took notice of this, letting his hands swiftly untie the tie around his neck. Jungkook was too busy trying to regain his breath to realise what the singer was doing. Before he could even recollect himself, he felt a silky material being tied around his wrists. He pulled at his binding experimentally, realising that he couldn't get his hands out even if he was at full consciousness.  
"Now keep them there. If you don't, I'll have to punish you, sweet pea."  
The taller male attached his lips to the other's soft skin again, this time making sure to leave marks as he goes along. He would bite and nibble at perfectly hairless skin before soothing it with his tongue. Red marks sprouted against his fair skin and the crescent shaped markings at his hips had already started brusing. It was truly a sight to see, and Lay was glad that only he could see the state that the younger was in at that moment.

As he reached the waistband of Jungkook's Calvin Klein boxers sticking out from under his skin tight jeans, having littered his abs with marks that were definitely going to stay there for many days, he looked up at the boy for aproval. None of this would be forth it if he was making the younger uncomfortable. It wasn't about himself, no. At that moment the multi millionaire social media personality couldn't care any less about himself, which was a first if he was being honest. In the time that it took him to become successful, he was so focused on himself that he never cared for other people or their problems. But something about the young, unbelievably talented make up artist made him want to take care of him. Maybe it was his innocent appearances or the way that he could see the boy's need for physical affection basically pouring our of his pores. Whatever it was, it made whatever was happening between them there on the cold, hard table in a deserted dressing room so much more special. It made the world around them fall away and left them focussing solely on each other and the pleasure that coursed through their veins.

When he saw the younger boy nod lightly, eyes closed and bunny teeth sinking into a spit slick lip, he took that as his sign to finally get what he wanted since he had seen him for the first time. He had been wearing a white knitted sweater and similar jeans to what he was wearing now. They were so tight that the older male could clearly see the lack of underwear under the tight fabric of the pants. Ever since that day he had wondered how wonderful the younger boy must look if he was completely bare of make up and cloths.

As he found out when he finally pulled down the skin tight pants so that they rested at the top of the red Timberland boots the teenage boy wore; he looked every bit like a sculpture carved by the Greek gods themselves. His calves were defined and tight, thighs laced with layers of muscle that could only be there due to countless hours dancing or working out. Underneath the black boxers that hugged his body like it was made for him, the taller man could see just how excited the boy was. His cock was staining against the black fabric, drenching a part of it in precum.

"Look at how hard you already are, baby."  
He let his fingertips graze over the material right where he suspected the tip of the younger's cock to be. He reckoned his estimates where right, because Jungkook sucked in a sharp breath, a broken moan finding its way out of his throat.

"So hard and so, so wet. Just for me."  
Lay unexpectedly pulled down the soft fabric covering a part of the other man he so desperately wanted to see. As his eyes trailed upwards, they stopped suddenly when he saw two very shocking things.  
The first thing was the scar that marked the smaller boy's hip bone. It was long, looking like it wrapped all the way around to his ass, and it had a tattoo around it. The tattoo was of a delicate cherry blossom twig curling and blooming around the scar, but what stood out most was the number below it.

XII.IX.MMI

It looked like a date, but the older man was too distracted by the beauty of the pink shades covering a painful looking cut to be too worried about what it all meant.

The second surprise was the black object peeking out of the make up artist's butt. As the curious male gave it an experimental prod, a soft moan came from below him. He pushed on the object again, harder this time, and gained a louder moan. His ecstasy riddled mind put two and two together fairly quickly after that.

"What's this, baby?"

He didn't ask because he didn't know, he asked because he wanted to hear the younger say it himself.

"It's… ah… a… uhm…"  
The brunette was stumbling over his words, not only because of how unfocused his kind was, but also because he had no idea how to explain himself.

"Just say it, honey."  
The singer started to gently push and pull the object. He was fascinated by the way the smaller boy's rosy rim would grip the toy, almost as if it was scared to lose it or it being taken away. There was no hair in sight as well, which made the whole scene even more pornographic than it already was. As the object continuously pressed up against Jungkook's prostate, he struggled even more to form an understandable sentance. His hands were pulling at their restraints, muscles twitching at random intervals due to the lack of controll he had over his own body. As the singer gave a harder thrust than before, the dirtiest sounds he has ever had the pleasure to hear filled the room. The sound of excess lube getting fucked back into the younger boy and the moans and groans coming from his sinful mouth. It was beautiful and so fucking hot.

"Did you have this in the whole day, huh"  
All the smaller boy could do was nod, body on fire due to the teasing touches and still somewhat tentative movements of the man above him.

"What a naughty little slut. Practically begging to be fucked."

As he kept talking, the speed and force of his thrusts increase drastically. Jungkook became aware of just how strong hours of dancing and gyming has made the pop star. His sweaty body was being pushed up on the table every time the buttplug got fucked back into him. He could feel his abs contacting as he neared his peak. His voice got higher and he stopped trying to holdback his sounds. The coil in his stomach wound tighter and tighter untill it felt like snapping, but before it could, the other man stopped all of his movements. Lay chuckled as a strangled sound resonated in the brunette's throat. He let go of the black buttplug so that he could run his hands over the younger's body. His fingers traced all the marks that started forming and all the places where there should be hair but wasn't. As his fingers grazes the column of the boy's throat, he could feel his breath hitch and pulse jump. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"I know I'm being rude baby," his hand traced back down, tweaking a sensitive nipple of the way to resting by ths tattoo on the younger's hip. "But you'll get to cum soon."

Once again, without warning, the buttplug was fucked back into the sensitive boy. His body was hyper aware and reacted to even the smallest of touches, so having the plug forced against his prostate that hard had him seeing stars. His neglected cock was creating a pool of precum on his tummy, looking hard and uncomfortable. But he didn't mind, he knew that whatever his partner had planned was going to leave him light headed and floaty when he finally got his release.

The older male could see the way the younger's body was twitching and clenching, grabbing onto the silicon toy and sucking it back in. He knew that he couldn't keep teasing the poor boy forever and he also had no intention of torturing him any longer. He had been good. He was much better at obeying him than any of his previous fuck buddies had been.

"You can cum if you want to, baby"  
He started fucking the toy into the blissed out brunette at a pace that he had been scared to use on his fragile frame. But the singer knew that the not so innocent boy could take it.  
The boy on the table looked every bit like a pornstar at that point. Lips slick with spit, tears streaming down his face and mixing with drops of sweat. His noises were loud and so unadulterated, putting even the best cam boys to shame.

Jungkook was close to his peak, he could feel himself letting the last bit of controll he had, slip, but it wasn't just the brutal forse of the superstar's movements that tipped him over the edge. The younger boy lost complete controll when he felt a hand closing around bis throat. The show of power and lack of oxygen mixed with all the pleasure he was already feeling and finally made him release his load without much ceremony. He screamed out a strangled moan, sounding fucked out and spent and feeling the same. His body was pulled taunt like a bow string while his cock pumped out his release and as he came down from his high, he went limp. The singer took in the sight of his youngest crew member from where he stood, towering over him. He could see that some of the hickies would be gone by sunrise, but most of them would stay painted onto the younger's fair skin for a few more days. The strings of white on his chest made the marks looks even more sinful and the lube covering the insides of his thighs showed just how brutal the older man had been.

As Jungkook came back down from his high, the taller man got some clean make up wipes to wipe his skin with. He tried to rid the tired boy of as much sweat and cum as he could before redressing him. By the time he had finished wiping down the body he hoped he would be able to get to know better, the younger already passed out. The day was just too long and strenuous for the bunny teethed boy to try to stay awake even a moment longer. His face looked innocent again, making the elder doubt the fact he could even have looked so sexy. When the older got all of the smaller boy's clothes on fully again, he needed to figure out what to do with the little bunny now. He shook him awake lightly, watching his eyes flutter open, eyes unfocused and tired.

"Baby, you need to go home."  
He just groaned in protest and closed his eyes again.

"Would you like to spend the night at my place then?"  
Another groan, but this one sounding far more positive than the last.

"Okay honey. You can sleep again now. I promise to take care of you."

With that the singer called his manager to ask him to pick up the make up artist's bags and bring them to his house. He himself picked up a surprisingly light Jungkook and carried him to his car. He slept the whole way home and even fell asleep multiple times in the bath as the ravenet washes him. They went to bed, tired and spent, but happy to have found even a moment of bliss in a lifetime of choas.

They found each other.

They found love.

Even if it did start as just fucking on a cold, hard table.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my first fic on this account, but I do have other works on my best friend and soulmate's account @baby_kiki
> 
> She is also the person who helped me create the list of works we titled Made At Midnight. I hope you enjoyed this fic and go give the other ones in the series a read :)
> 
> Please leave a comment, they're much appreciated!!


End file.
